A Clandestine Romance of Two Deatheaters
by mpb1204
Summary: A clandestine love affair between Snape and Bellatrix, the Dark Lord's most loyal servants. Please read and review.
1. Spinner's End

**Please review! This chapter is dedicated to Jon Kinney. **

"I must go," Narcissa said breathlessly. "Thank you, Severus," she bowed her head at him and her mane of silver blond hair escaped from her thick hood. A scent of flowery citrus and musk followed her out the door of Snape's small townhouse.

"You look like shit, Bellatrix," Snape said to the heavily lidded woman. "Azkaban hasn't done much for you in the looks department."

"You're not looking to good yourself, Sevvie," she said bitchily as she spread herself out on his stained and torn couch. He smiled at her oddly and she returned the same smile in her own version. He walked over to her with his awkward walk and kissed her blood red painted lips.

"I missed you, Severus," she said throatily. Her long manicured index finger surveyed Snape's greasy face.

"I missed you too, Bella," he said in response and they kissed again.

"Where is Rodolphus?" he asked her.

"Albania," she smirked.

"Dark Lord's orders?"

"Of course," she said.

He nodded his head.

"You know Severus, I got thinking after that conversation with my sister," she paused for a moment. "I decided I want a son Severus."

"With Rodolphus?" he asked, helping himself to a bite of a rotting apple left on the table.

She laughed her long silvery laugh. "No, Snape, with you."

"Yes…is that so?" he asked coyly.

"Yes, that is so," she confirmed.

"What will the Dark Lord think when you pop a greasy, black haired child out of your womb?"

She laughed again. "He will appreciate that his two most loyal followers have gotten together at last."

"Oh, Bella. You're so naïve," he said.

"Harumph," she said. "Naïve? Who are you kidding?" She got up and paced around the room.

"Where is Wormtail?" she asked. "I'm hungry."

"Hold on," Snape removed his wand from the inner pockets of his cheap robes and pointed it at the hidden staircase, which burst open to reveal Peter Pettigrew snuggling naked with a lowly death eater named Jon Kinney; who fancied himself a ninja.

Bellatrix turned her nose up in disgust as Jon Kinney pulled his ninja outfit on and tied his hair back with a red cloth. He came up nose to nose with Snape and said, "Fear my dark dragon blade, Severus San!" He pulled out a metal blade from his pocket, held it out, tried to achieve a turn, but fell. Embarrassed, he then apparated out of the vicinity.

"All right then," Snape cruelly said and Bellatrix laughed. Wormtail, in the nude, smiled mischievously from his bed. "Wormtail, you disgust me. Please get dressed and prepare a meal for Bellatrix and I," he said. "I will be reporting Kinney's strange behavior to the Dark Lord, if you excuse me please." He bowed low to Bellatrix and she nodded her head, excusing him.

Once Snape was out of sight, Bellatrix turned to Wormtail. "He's cute, Peter. Nice snag."

"Yes Madame, Snape is adorable too," Wormtail lied through his gritted teeth.

"Yes, he is, isn't he," Bellatrix said. "I fear that he is my greatest and only weakness."

"Wormtail- bring me oak matured mead- now!" she demanded of the rat animagi. He bowed and scurried away towards the kitchen.


	2. The Dark Lord

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

_**italics are past**_

Regular font is present

_"Severus! You are such a prat! Go away!" Severus bit his lip and tried hard not to cry, still holding the door of the broom closet wide open. _

_"I'm…I'm sorry Bellatrix, I didn't mean to," he said to the beautiful witch who was held in the arms of a handsome seventh year Slytherin. She was the prime object of Snape's affection. She had long, shiny black hair and piercing grey eyes. He had loved her since his very first day at Hogwarts, five years ago. _

_"Just go away!" she said piercingly. She stared at him, hard and cold. "Please Severus…just go." _

_He bowed his head and walked away towards the dungeons, where he found a nice, hidden corner and sobbed like a baby. He held his breath and remained hidden as a few older students walked by. He recognized Narcissa Black, Bellatrix's older sister, was holding a court of several boys, including the popular Lucius Malfoy and his gang. Lucius had his arm wrapped around Narcissa's slim waist. Snape overheard their conversation._

_"Narcissa, have you joined the dark lord yet?" Vincent Crabbe said to her. _

_"Bellatrix and I are going to the meeting tomorrow," she paused, "we tried to convince Andromeda but she just won't go; she's too stubborn…actually too weird. I swear- I'm convinced she is a changeling." Everyone laughed. _

_"Lucius, dear, when is the meeting tomorrow again?" Narcissa asked._

_"Room 3 of the Hog's Head Inn," Lucius responded. "At 10:00." The voices drowned out and Snape heard no more. _

_Severus was not sure who they were referring to as the "Dark Lord," but if Bellatrix would be there, so would he. _

_

* * *

_

Severus kissed the nape of her neck. She purred softly. He undid the buttons on the back of her simple black dress and pulled it off her slim, emaciated body. Her once beautiful eyes were now dark with shadows and her once fair, even skin tone was now yellow and sallow. Her hair had lost its luster and softness. Her once plump, curvaceous body was now covered in bruises and very thin and fragile. Now, together, they looked regular

* * *

_Severus sat in the library, late at night with his nose in a book. "Hey Snivellus!" James Potter sneered at him. James was surrounded by his friends "the Marauders" they fancied themselves. There was the handsome Sirius Black, Bellatrix's cousin, the werewolf, Remus Lupin and that little moron, Wormtail, as he was called. _

_"Oh James! Don't say that! Leave him alone!" the beautiful Lily Evans came into sight and kissed James on the cheek._

_"Shut it, you mudblood," Snape said cruelly. Lily looked upset, but tried her best to put on a brave face. _

_"Don't call her that!" James yelled. He shot a hex straight at Snape's chest, but he blocked it with an effortless flick of the wand. _

_"If you don't mind me asking," Snape said with a smirk, "what are you doing here at this hour?"_

_"That's none of your business, Snivellus," Sirius Black said. "What are you doing here?"_

_Snape ignored them. "Hey James!" he said. Before James could respond, Severus pointed his wand straight towards him and said, "Sectumsempra!" The spell hit James square in the chest and his skin began tearing apart, sprouted blood everywhere. Lily shrieked and James fell to the ground. Lily bent over him and muttered some spell and his bleeding began to slow down. The marauders and Lily rushed him away from the library. Snape chuckled and looked down at the book he was reading._

_"Here it is!" he tore the page from a spellbook and shoved it in the pocket of his jeans. He walked out of library and began practicing the new charm. _

_He later pleasured himself to the vision of distressed Lily Evans. The forbidden fruit. _

* * *

She kissed him softly down his thin chest. She slowly sucked on his hard on and when he came, she swallowed it straight down her throat. She pulled her head away, leaving a ring of red lipstick around his waning hardness. He kissed her fervently and touched her all over her body. He had not been able to do that since she escaped from Azkaban. They rarely saw each other, and when they did, Rodulphus was usually there.

_Severus performed the disillusionment charm on himself and walked straight out of the castle at 9:59. It took him a few minutes to get to the Hog's Head Inn on foot. He passed romantic restaurants filled with lovers. Severus hated Valentine's Day, it made him sick. He groaned and walked into a rowdy bar filled with drunken witches and wizards. Feeling at home, he climbed up the back stairs and lifted the charm. He walked along the corridor towards room 3. Oh no! He thought to himself as he heard Bellatrix screaming. He ran towards the door and burst it open with his wand. "Stop!" he cried. Bellatrix sat on a chair clutching her arm. A handsome young man of about thirty stood over her, his wand on her arm. _

_"Severus?" she said._

_"Who are you!" the handsome young man demanded at Snape. _

_"I…I am Severus. Severus Snape," he said, frightened. _

_"What do you want Severus?" he asked rhetorically, "to join?" Everyone in the room laughed. _

_"Who are you?" Severus said. _

_"I am the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort," he said defiantly. _

_"What were you doing to Bellatrix- Lord Voldytort?" Severus demanded. _

_"It's Lord **Voldemort**," the man sneered. "Miss Black, would you like to show your friend your arm?" She slowly lifted up the sleeve of her white sweater to reveal a newly formed brand that looked like a skull and a snake. _

_"What is that?" he gasped. _

_"It's the dark mark, Snape," she murmured and pulled down her sleeve. "Why are you here?"_

"_Well Severus Snape, since you interrupted us so rudely, it would only be kind to join," Lord Voldemort said, "Actually I am letting you join." Snape nodded his head. If Bellatrix was doing it, so was he. He walked over to the chair and prepared to be branded. A jet of light hit him in the thigh and he tumbled away from the chair._

_"Narcissa first, Severus," the Dark Lord said. Narcissa sat down in the chair while Lucius Malfoy held her hand tightly. She tried so hard not to scream or cry as the Dark Lord branded his mark onto the back of her arm. She bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears. _

_"All done, Miss Black," Lord Voldemort said. Narcissa got up and Lucius held her close. She breathed heavily, still trying not to cry. _

_"Sit down, Snape," the Dark Lord demanded. He fell automatically into a chair. The Dark Lord stood over him, wand in hand. He pressed his wand against Severus's arm and he shrieked as he felt like a thousand white hot knives were pressing into his arm. Voldemort lifted the wand off of Snape's arm to reveal a forming Dark Mark. _

_"Thank me," the Dark Lord demanded. Severus thanked him graciously. He now knew the pain the Dark Lord could cause- and he was attracted to it. _

_"Its supposed to show you what the Cruciatus curse feels like, we use it on our victims a lot," the Dark Lord explained about the pain felt during the branding. _

_"I know what the Cruciatus curse feels like, thank you," Severus sneered. The Dark Lord stared Severus straight in the eyes. He nodded with understanding, as if he had read Severus's mind...but he couldn't of- could he?_

_"Your first mission will be to kill him," the Dark Lord said. _

_"Kill who?" Snape asked cautiously. _

_"Your father," the Dark Lord said simply. He laughed at Snape's horror-stricken face. "Calm down," he said. "I killed my father not so long ago. See," he showed him a weathering, gold ring on his finger. "Everyone may leave!" the Dark Lord's smooth voice boomed throughout the room. Severus sped up his step and fell into line with Bellatrix._

_"It's Valentine's day, Bellatrix," he reminded her._

_"So?" she snapped. _

_"Well, do you have plans?" he asked her. He was astounded by his bravery and courage. _

_She stopped short and turned to face him. Her sharp eyes softened and she said, "No," and shook her head. _

_Severus took a deep breath. It was so easy to be in her presence, yet it made him so nervous. "Do you umm…can you…will you…umm… be my date, Bellatrix?" he stammered out. _

_"Of course," she said and put her arm out to him. He was relieved that she said yes, but it created a whole new anxious pit in his stomach. He reached for it and she pulled it back quickly. "Sorry, other arm, this is the bad one," he knew what she meant. She extended her other arm towards him. She smiled warmly as he kissed her gloved hand._

* * *

He pulled her petite fragile body on top of him. They rolled over together and he slowly, carefully, lovingly entered her. They rocked together in their slow, familiar motion. She moaned and gasped and sighed from the throes of their ancient erotic familiarity. They smiled their odd smiles at each other as she reached the peak of her orgasm.

* * *

_The odd pair walked through the streets of Hogsmeade late at night. Her hand was softly enveloped in his. Heavy snow began to fall from the starry night sky. They turned to face each other and he kissed her. Her body tensed against his intimate touch and relaxed as his unknowing mouth probed hers. She deepened the kiss and let the snow fall against their faces. _

_Severus Snape, she thought to herself, Severus Snape. _

A/N: please review!


	3. Cigarettes and White Tulle

"Goodbye, Severus," she said as she brushed away a wayward hair and kissed him on his forehead. He pretended to be asleep.

He heard the small shift of the front door closing and he looked out his window, into the dark night. The hooded figure of Bellatrix glowed in the moonlight and he watched her until she disappeared into the horizon. His head fell back against his pillow and he fell asleep.

* * *

_Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The classic rival match. The score was 20-10, Gryffindor. Snape never was one for sport, so instead he stood behind the Gryffindor stands, smoking a cigarette with Avery, Wilkes and Rosier. _

_"Only good thing the muggles ever invented," Wilkes said while taking a drag of the waning cigarette. The grey smoke rose through the crisp fall air. Snape envied Wilkes. He was one of those guys who could be handsome and cool without even trying, and at the same time, knew how the girls felt about him. Wilkes passed the cigarette to Snape. Severus knew how much Bellatrix hated the smell of tobacco on his lips, but he didn't care. _

_"…and Potter catches the snitch!" the voice boomed over the loudspeaker. Gryffindor erupted in cheers for their valued seeker, captain and head boy, James Potter._

_"What else is new?" Avery said sarcastically. _

_"Good, the stupid match is over," Rosier said smoothly, taking the last drag of the cigarette, threw it to the ground. Snape watched as his expensive leather loafers snuffed the cigarette butt on the red autumn leaves. _

_"I don't know why Rodolphus plays this game," Avery said, "He's the only one of us who enjoys it." _

_The foursome walked towards the quidditch pitch to collect the fifth member of their gang. Snape felt out of place in this group of good looking, popular friends. After all, he was just "Snivellus," he remembered as he leaned over a bit to eavesdrop on the Marauders conversation. James arms were wrapped around Lily's waist. They've been inseparable for the past few months. It made Severus sick. _

_"…congratulations, James," Lily said, giggling. He smirked and kissed her on the lips. She pushed him away, complaining they were in public. _

_"Hey guys, you know what would be kind of fun," Wormtail said guardedly. _

_"What?" Sirius responded hastily when no one else did. _

_"To be death eaters," he said. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all exchanged looks and began walking away. Wormtail ran after them, yelling, "Hey! Wait up guys, I was only joking! I swear!" he finally gave up when he tripped and stumbled over a rock, falling flat on his face. Severus laughed at him and all the Slytherins around joined in. Even James, Sirius and Remus were laughing, but Lily walked over to him, extended her arm and helped him up. _

_Severus smiled as he watched Bellatrix dismount from her broom, heated and sweaty. She was his secret love, and he was hers, but he didn't know why Bellatrix wanted to keep it a hidden._

* * *

Severus was having an especially bad day. Not only had he not heard from Bellatrix in a few days, today was September 1; Hogwarts. He groaned as he squeezed the Bubotuber pus onto his fingertip. He had done this every morning since he was thirteen. He loathed it, because it made him feel like one of his students. 

He pushed a comb through his greasy hair, in hope of it looking somewhat better, but the hair fell into its normal place. He put on his nicest robes, which were probably the same as Draco Malfoy's cheapest robes and sat down and ate a breakfast of cornflakes. He wiped the corners of his mouth and gulped down a glass of orange juice. He grabbed his suit case and left his house.

Whilst sitting on the curb, waiting for the Knight Bus, Severus watched young children in the neighborhood. A young father was teaching his little girl how to ride a bike, and Severus felt a strange longing to settle down and have a family of his own. Time was running out, but he thought it would never happen.

The Knight Bus pulled up and Severus got in. He wanted to avoid the students, so he took the bus straight to Hogsmeade.

As he was walking towards The Three Broomsticks, he felt something heat in his pocket. He took out the two way mirror he shared with Bellatrix. He was relieved as her face appeared in the glass.

She looked hard and emotionless. "Severus," she began hastily, "I am pregnant."

He just looked into the glass, not sure if she was bluffing.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" she demanded.

He was shocked. "Erm…are you sure it isn't Rodolphus's?"

"Of course I'm sure," she snapped. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Hogsmeade," he answered.

"I'll be there in a moment," she said. "Meet me in The Hog's Head."

Severus sat at the bar in The Hog's Head. He sipped his ale whisky patiently as he waited for her to arrive. A hooded figure walked swiftly past him and he followed her musky, familiar smell into room 3.

She removed her cloak and sat down on the bed. "Hello Severus," she said.

"Hi Bella." They sat there in silence.

"I'm just going to hide it," Bellatrix broke the silence.

"Do you know how? It's very complicated magic," he observed.

"Shut up you half-wit, I'm going to find out how," she shouted at him.

There was silence again. "I think it's a boy," Bellatrix said quickly, "No, actually I know it is a boy, I'm sure." Severus was disappointed, but he didn't show it. He had wanted a daughter.

"Just fuck me, Severus," Bellatrix said. She removed her clothes and his and they went on the bed and made love. When they finished, Bellatrix got up quickly and left.

* * *

_"I can't believe I'm to marry him!" she shrieked, holding the letter. She got down on the floor and banged her fists. _

_"Shut up, Bella, it could be worse, it could be Sirius Black," he said._

_"True," she answered. Since her birth, she had been arranged to marry her cousin, Sirius, but the engagement was broken when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. _

_"Severus- he's twelve years my senior!" she cried. _

_"At least he was a Slytherin," he responded. _

_"I didn't even go to Hogwarts while he was there!" she said scathingly. _

_"He has money, doesn't he?" Snape asked. _

_"Loads- but he's disgusting," she paused. "Have you ever seen him? He walks around all proud-and-pompous. It makes me sick; it makes me want to retch."_

_Snape remained silent. "And he smokes!" she cried. Snape looked down at his feet. "I have never seen him without that bloody pipe in his mouth! Ugh! I want to scream!" and she did. _

_She ran up to Severus and grabbed his shirt. "Oh Severus- take me away! Take me away and marry me!" she cried desperately. _

_He pushed her away and said coolly, hiding his rage and jealousy, "Bellatrix, nothing can be done and you know it." _

_"Severus- whose side are you even on?" she called after him. _

_As he walked away from her, she was left in the middle of the corridor. She was stomping her feet and she screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY RABASTAN LESTRANGE!" Classes were beginning to let out and they walked past her as if she was crazy. _

_Severus was too upset to be anything but idle. He bottled up his jealousy and resentment and cursed himself._

* * *

Severus ate nothing at dinner. He was distracted during his Defense against the Dark Arts lessons all day. He could only think about Bellatrix and the baby growing inside of her. Despite unkind words and disagreements, Snape loved Bellatrix with his whole heart, or something a lot like love. He doubted he was capable of love. 

He remembered the day when Bellatrix told him she was no longer marrying Rabastan. His heart lifted, but dropped when she said it was Rodolphus instead.

* * *

_Severus clutched his program tightly in his fist as he watched her. Dressed in white- she looked like a fairy. Her beautiful face was covered in a thick veil of tulle trimmed with lace. She walked gracefully, unnaturally down the aisle. At the altar, the bridegroom pushed back her veil and looked at his young bride. They said their vows and put the rings on. Severus watched as he lifted her face up towards him and swiftly kissed her lips. Everyone applauded. _

_Bellatrix made eye contact with Severus. Her look was fierce, he knew what she wanted. He felt his groins growing excited at the prospect of having the bride before her husband did. _

_As the guests walked towards the reception, Bellatrix went the other way and Snape followed like a doting dog. She led him to the drawing room in the Lestrange house. No words were needed. He lifted up her heavy, flowing skirts and slid in her from behind. She pressed her hands against the wall and he held her waist tightly. She bit her lip as she reached her climax, so no sound would come out but a faint, muffled moan and sigh. _

_They were new at this. They had only started doing it a few weeks ago, right before they graduated Hogwarts. But whenever they did do it, Severus hands always trembled from nervousness. _

_**A/N: Please review!**_


End file.
